broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Claire
(as a vampire fruit bat-pony) |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = (as an Earth pony) (as a vampire bat-pony) |Owner = User:Lunaflaire |image3 = Claire_Crystal_copy.png |tab3title = Crystal |image3width = 190px |caption3 = Claire as a crystal vampire bat-pony |Relatives = Storm Blitz (older sister) |tab4title = Human |image4width = 125px |image4 = Claire_Equestria_Girls.png |caption4 = Claire's human form |Nicknames = Clear}}Claire is a female Earth pony who turns into a vampire fruit bat-pony and a member of Lord Andros' army. She is also the younger sister of Storm Blitz. History 'Background' Claire grew up in a wealthy family alongside her older sister, Storm Blitz, and was well educated. But despite their parents lessons about kindness and humility, Claire and her sister had always been mischievous, manipulative, and condescending toward others. After Claire and Storm Blitz heard about Lord Andros, they became interested in his intentions and came to idolize him. Later, Claire decided to move away from home and eventually joined Lord Andros' army, along with her sister. 'Becoming a Vampire bat-pony' At some point, Claire was one of Lord Andros' minions who was sent to steal food from the Sweet Apple Acres. But during the night, she and other members of Lord Andros' army were attacked by a vampire bat-pony transformed Fluttershy, who attempted to eat the apples they had stolen. While trying to chase her away, Claire and her fellow members was eventually bitten and infected by "Flutterbat". 'Aftermath' After returning to the Everfree Castle, Claire was able to control herself as a vampire fruit bat-pony and unlike the others, did not attack Lord Andros and stayed loyal to him. She resides in a small home in the Everfree Forest, along with her sister, Storm Blitz. Personality Despite acting sweet and innocent around others at times, Claire is shown to mostly care about herself and her sister, and be very shallow and rude. She is also shown to be bumbling, excitable, and mischievous. Skills Claire is able to fly as a vampire bat-pony and use her wings as shields, unlike before. She is shown to be very flexible and is able to run at fast speed, and perform various fighting techniques. She also possess heightened bat-like senses as part of her transformation. Relationships 'Lord Andros' Lord Andros is Claire's boss and idol. She secretly cares about him and is shown to be very loyal, willing to do anything he tells her. 'Carmen Descant' At first, Claire despised Carmen, but while on a mission with her, she finds out about Carmen's past. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also learns Claire how to fly better. They are shown to frequently make jokes and laugh with each other. 'Storm Blitz' Storm Blitz is Claire's older sister. Despite wanting to be "cool" like her, Storm is bossy, demanding, and sometimes condescending toward Claire and usually uses her as a lackey. She is shown to not care much about her sister, frequently pronouncing Claire's name wrong, calling her "Clear". After Claire became a vampire bat-pony, Storm began to view her sister as more useful, remarking that she looks almost as cool as her. 'Vine-illy' Claire is shown to have a huge rivalry with Vine-illy, both attempting to prove to Lord Andros who is the better member in his army out of the two. As a result, Vine-illy's pet, Wormking, doesn't like Claire. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony Category:Bat Pony Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group Category:Lunaflaire